Bioformers descriptive trailer
by Biomarvel740
Summary: Just something to get my readers pumped up for my next, upcoming novel: Bioformers. Enjoy! :0) P.S. for anyone who notices Spiritual as a theme, it's a Christian/Action novel.


Hello again Writers and readers, it's Biomarvel740! As some of you may or may not know, I've currently been working on my second story titled Bioformers. I'm not gonna spoil too much, but I WILL put in enough to bring some excitement towards whoever will be reading it. Now, without further ado, I present the Bioformers descriptive trailer! :0) Lego owns Bionicle along with the names Ketongu and Jala, and Hasbro owns Transformers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bioformers descriptive trailer

Setting: Outside of a wooden mansion, centered in a zoo. Green narrates.

Green(V.O.): Ever since the day my parents left to be a part of the Turaga Council-

Setting: A green Le-Matoran (Green) with a green kanohi pakari (mask of strength 2001) is shown trying to lift a Tarakava cage with help from a female, blue Ga-matoran (Angela) with a blue kanohi rau (Mask of translation 2004). Green is then shown lying on a bed with a disturbed look on his face.

Green(V.O.):- I had started to FEAR for my future as a matoran on this earth.

Setting: A smaller yellow Matoran (Golden) with a yellow kanohi hau (Mask of shielding 2001) is shown looking up at Green as if wanting the answer to a question. Green is then shown sitting outside, still holding a troubled look on his face.

Green(V.O.): I had started to wonder: What if one day, my father asked ME to join in on the political matters of things? What if one day, my future would be controlled by an action that I STILL find very hard to forgive?

Setting: Angela is shown briefly watching Green in concern before screen goes black.

Green(V.O.): Or at least, I USED to wonder where things were going for me.

Setting: Green watches in a steel mill as a yellow, heavily armored car transforms into a blue eyed (one blue eye only) Toa who quickly turns as Green slowly approaches.

Green: (To Ketongu) What ARE you?

Setting: Screen goes black.

Biomarvel740 presents...

Setting: Green and Ketongu sit together in front of the wooden mansion.

Ketongu: Many years ago, when the three planets collided, Transformers and Bionicles fell for each other and in due time, they bred with each other.

Setting: A coal-colored car speeds towards Ketongu who stands in a dirt pathway who wields a golden kattana after shoving two cannons together. The coal colored car transforms into a pakari faced (Mask of Strength 2003) Toa (Blocker, a Makutacon). Blocker takes out a chainsaw sword and wields it in a battle ready stance. Back to Green and Ketongu.

Ketongu: WE'RE the result of those relationships.

Setting; Green, Angela and Golden run through what looks like an old neighborhood as a wooden house explodes and Bioformers fight in the street.

A christian/action novel...

Setting: A scratchy voice speaks (Paradox) as a plane transforms in front of several Toa who have their guns pointed at him. Plane transforms into a Toa with a white takadox head, two silver armblades, two sets of silver wings, and a blue, red, silver and black body.

Paradox(V.O.): Upon having been born, we were feared by your Turaga leaders and immediately exiled.

Setting: warehouse, Green looks up at Paradox who speaks to him.

Paradox: The Makutacons wanted revenge, and we are the only ones who can save you.

Setting: A group of Toa are shown running out of a forest as a white and red Nui Jaga flies through a tree which explodes. A silver Toabot is shown fighting this Nui Jaga off. A Ta-toa (Billy) a Lava Toa (Gahu) and a transformer (Ops) are shown peeking down a door opening, seeing a grey and white bodied Makutacon (Killer) with a kalamah head sitting impatiently in a throne. Killer gets up, walking towards a plane-like Makutacon.

Killer: You think they deserve to be forgiven, after ALL they've DONE to US?!

Setting: Old neighborhood, Killer stares ahead at a battle-ready Paradox. Screen slowly fades to black.

Killer(V.O.): I, will NEVER forgive them...

Setting: Green stares ahead as Paradox and Killer fight a brutal battle. Screen goes black again as Green's voice is heard asking a question.

Green(V.O.): After what we did all those years ago-

Setting: Green looks sorrowfully at five Toabots in the warehouse (Paradox, Athena, Ketongu, Armor and Rack). Cutscene to Angela hugging Green in front of a building.

Green(V.O.): -can they really be BLAMED for their actions?

Paradox(V.O.): Yes, they can.

Setting: Ketongu and Blocker fight brutally in a dirt pathway. Athena fights a yellow, female Makutacon in an alley. Rack tries to force a larger Makutacon back, but is slowly failing. Billy, fires at an incoming Makutacon. Golden runs from a black, snake-like Makutacon with a codak blaster a tail. Paradox raises his arms in surrender in front of the Toa army from earlier.

Green(V.O.): How can you just forgive us like that? None of us deserve it.

Setting: Paradox looks down at Green in front of building.

Paradox: Because of a sacrifice that freed us all from our past sins.

Setting: Green reaches for a purple sphere in the floor. Ketongu and Blocker clash swords, Green shoots at something. Angela runs from in incoming explosion. A red Turaga (Jala (A different Jala)) is cornered by a large, red Makutacon. Athena fights against the plane Makutacon and the yellow female simultaneously. A helicopter-like Makutacon charges at Armor who shoots at him. Rack slices at a Makutacon. Dirt explodes from the ground in a forest. Billy looks surprisingly up at Paradox next to Greens house. Paradox and Killer clash weapons (Paradox uses his arm-blades and Killer uses a spiked claw/shield and an axe. A title forms out of merging and disconecting bionicle parts...

BIOFORMERS

Setting: Green and Angela talk on dirt path as Ketongu drives secretly by behind bushes.

Green: Angela, I'm not flirting with you, ok?

Angela: Whatever.

Green: Believe me, I would NEVER dream of-

Setting: An Ipod 87 plays a song on Ketongu's speakers.

Song: Wheeeen, I see, youur smile...

Green: (Turns to bushes, looking annoyed)

Setting: Green glares up at Ketongu(In Toabot mode) from behind bushes. Ketongu looks jokingly down at Green.

Green: No music, OK? It's old school. (Starts to walk away)

Ketongu: Is that why you bought that same song on Itunes?

Green: (Blushes)

December 2014

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Soooo, what do you all think? Leave a review to let me know what you thought or PM me for any questions. Apple owns Ipods and Ketongu's song was Your guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus owns their song too. Thanks for reading, and please have a God-blessed day. :0)


End file.
